Son maître et le reste du monde
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Saitama sauve toujours la terre. Génos, son apprenti l'observe tous les jours. Voici un morceau de ce quotidien. Ficlet réalisé pour les gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Le défi c'était de prendre un fandom au hasard, au troisième tirage, je sui tombé sur celui-ci.

* * *

Genos pouvait en dire des choses de Saitama. La première, c'était qu'il était fort. Lui-même ne savait pas à quel point cette force pouvait ou non être élevée. Pourtant, il le voyait souvent combattre. Un sourire mince apparaître brièvement sur le visage de cet homme avant de reprendre son expression habituelle. Blasé. Il était généralement, parce que selon lui, il n'avait pas d'adversaire à sa taille. Il avait cet espoir au fond de lui, de trouver cette personne. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il était toujours héros. Car pour les remerciements, Saitama n'était jamais le premier à l'être. Il était régulièrement un oublié. Devenant très économe dans sa façon de gérer sa maison, la nourriture et d'autres choses qu'un Japonais ordinaire faisait sans penser.

Il suivait l'entraînement de ce héros méconnu à la lettre. Il ne voyait aucun changement. C'était sûrement à cause de sa partie robotique. Mais ces parties mécaniques de son corps étaient à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Surmonter les secondes était un devoir qu'il s'était donné. Il ne voulait pas être une copie parfaite de son maître. Il voulait juste, comme lui, sauver l'humanité.

À ses côtés, Génos apprenait beaucoup, non seulement en combat. Gagner d'un seul coup-de-poing avait ce côté génial que Saitama pensait ennuyant. Mais aussi en relation humaine. Cet homme était régulièrement maladroit avec les gens. Il restait néanmoins quelqu'un d'attentionné envers ceux qui s'intéressaient à lui. Il parlait assez peu, souvent, l'androïde se demandait si son maître était ce qu'on nomme une personne réservée. Peut-être. Il avait beau être à moitié robot, il était une personne pourvue de sentiments. La colère qu'il avait ressentie alors que son maître avait été classé comme un héros moins élevé qu'il était, et du coup devait compter chacune de ses dépenses. C'était un souci régulièrement avec Saitama.

Sa force un atout comme une faiblesse. Il ne la mesurait jamais. Combien de fois il s'était retrouvé à faire de gros dégâts ? Beaucoup trop... Combien de fois que ses coups envoyant les ennemis trop loin, rendant l'emprisonnement ou l'enterrement assez compliqué ? Trop de fois à nouveau. Tout ça rendait Génos en colère.

La fierté qu'il avait pu sentir par son utilité avait été effacée par une de ses colères. Il lâchait un soupir. Saitama était allongé sur le sol et regardait d'un air blasé la télévision. Encore une fois, on parlerait de ces héros. Pas de lui. Il faisait face aux menaces, et les caméras qu'il filmait tout ne le voyait que peu. Et pourtant, son costume jaune canari était voyant. Très voyant. Sans compter sa cape blanche qui ressemblait parfois à des ailes tellement elle bougeait vite. Car son maître était rapide, assez pour suivre Sonic de son simple regard. L'homme depuis sa défaite, comme lui, car lui aussi s'était battu contre lui, s'était attaché au maître. Moins que lui. Il était son apprenti. Personne, pas même ses coéquipiers ne pouvait lui retirer cette vérité. Il était fier de son maître.

Genos tendait sa main pour lui tendre une bière. L'autre homme la prenait sans qu'elle explose. C'était déjà bien, car il était arrivé quelques fois que la boisson se retrouve sur le sol. Là, il n'aurait pas à ramasser. Il s'en rassurait. Il savait qu'avant que le soleil se couche. Une créature étrange pointerait le bout de son nez. Elle menacerait l'humanité et son maître n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Enfin, il ne le mangerait pas, il pensait de façon figurée. Il observait Saitama. Rien, juste la télévision qui parlait de la terre, des menaces et des héros.

La publicité, une chose qu'il avait apprise avec son maître, c'est d'être attentif à ces dernières. Il était toujours au courant des promotions. Un vrai au foyer. La moindre rumeur sur un article moins cher, il retrouvait à batailler avec une mère de famille dans un couloir de super-marché et de petit magasin de proximité. Si bien que les mères lui eussent sûrement donné un surnom peu joli. Il méritait bien plus de reconnaissance que ça. Qui plus est, la gentillesse de Saitama l'empêchait de s'en prendre aux civils. Cette faiblesse était régulièrement utilisée par les monstres de tous poils.

Alors que Génos dénombrait le nombre de clichés d'ennemis que son maître avait renvoyé ad pâtres, un nouvel ennemi faisait son apparition. Démolissant au passage une bonne partie du salon. Les réparations allaient sûrement coûter le salaire entier de Saitama. Génos l'aiderait, comme à son habitude, c'est dire discrètement en laissant de l'argent çà et là sans que ça semble suspect. Plus il le faisait, plus ça devenait complexe. Mais il vivait sous son toit, il était de son devoir de participer au ménage. C'était sûrement son éducation japonaise. L'androïde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Ah, je suis Destructor, je vais détruire l'humanité... »

Alors que la créature continuait son speech, son maître s'est levé et faisait quelques étirements. Saitama était très souple. Ce n'était pas son apprenti, en le voyant fiare qui allait dire l'inverse. Ce dernier préparait son attaque fait d'un rayon laser qui perçait la roche. Le bruit que cela produisait attirait la créature à lui qui riait face à la défense des humains face à la race qu'il représentait. Génos n'écoutait qu'à moitié les mots de cette choses ressemblant à un mélange étrange que pouvait un gamin de cinq ans en dessin. S'il y avait un génie maléfique qui se servait de ces dessins enfantin pour créer des ennemis, il pouvait tout de suite se stopper, car Saitama défendra toujours la terre. Surtout, si les créatures se pointaient chez lui. Il tirait. Touchée, la créature hurlait avant de se faire frapper par Saitama. Détruisant au passage le reste de mur que tenait encore debout.

« On ne peut plus regarder la télévision tranquille, Génos, tu peux m'aider étendre la bâche.  
-Oui maître. »

L'homme agitait sa main, signe qu'il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom. Ni ce titre. Il est vrai qu'en premier lieu, il avait dû prendre sa place dans la vie de Saitama. Mais à présent pour Génos, ce début de cohabitation avait été la première pierre à l'édifice que serait sa future force de frappe qu'il aurait un jour. Il n'en doutait pas. Pas avec cet entraînement. Le même que son maître.


End file.
